Null
Null is pitch black entity who has the powers of a god, he is the main character of his Creepypasta with the same name, he is a mysterious character in the game "Minecraft". He normally appears and stalks "AlongCameJosh" on SpideyMC Occupation Accidental Creation History *2014: Creation of a nightmare Back in 2014 a Mojang employee decided to add in a new mob to Minecraft as a joke that would only be in the game for a short while, he programmed the entity and called it "Null", but because of the name Null (Meaning: Invalid) the skin was glitch and eventually turned itself completely black, the mob was supposed to "Corrupt the game and crash it" but should not do damage to worlds aside from moving blocks like Endermen, however, the programming was very much like a virus, causing it to become corrupt and break out of its programming, the employee tried to delete it but he wasn't able to do so, Null crashed the computer causing it to restart, the homepage of the laptop was changed to nothing but black, Null went on with his own plans in Minecraft and started to terrorise players, and started to gain his popularity. Goals Null's goals are to corrupt every world in Minecraft and defeat the rest of the Minecraft villains, as he believes he is the one true enemy of Minecraft to be feared upon by them all. Relationships Null doesn't have any relationships with anyone since he works alone, he has his own dimension in Minecraft, his own personal void to hide in. Servers And Players Null's name cannot be seen when joining a server or when encountered, he does have a name in chat though, his chat colour is red and mostly seems to haunt SpideyMC and IronHeaven, forcing people to worship him, summon him, and is sometimes awoken in the void because in his head, he can hear the calls of the players talking about him, calling him fake, begging for him to arrive, or just want to battle him in person, and at these moments is when he enters servers. Null will not leave servers until he gets three sacrifices of players, he doesn't mention it for a while until he decides he wants to, after three players have been sacrificed and respawned he goes back to his void. Physical Description *Minecraft Form: Null is completely black, no visible detail is on his skin, Null can often have his head crooked or twitching, approaching him when he's like this you will be blinded with errors and glitches. *Pony Form Null's pony form is completely black, he has no mane and no tail, not even a stub, unlike Israphel he doesn't gain a moveable mouth in his pony form, since he soesn't have one in his Minecraft form. Personality Null is a silent type, he doesn't speak much until he is awoken from his void, after hearing the players talking about him, he is cruel and cold blooded, he sneaks up on players and proceeds to crash their game or kill them, most of the time is when they turn around. Movement The most noticeable thing about Null is his movement, he moves very slowly as if he was sneaking up on someone, he walks like the regular Minecraft walk but more slowly. Powers/Skills *Teleportation Null is able to teleport from short to long distances and uses it to his advantage to teleport in front of his victim to scare them and crash their computer, he can also use this to get away from anything. *Flying And Levitating Null has the power to fly and levitate as shown by popular pictures and videos. He can use this to drop in behind or in front of a player to kill them, and can throw objects from a high distance. Levitation is not just a power for flying, Null can use it to make someone hover in the air and move them freely wherever he pleases. *Hacking Null is able to hack into computers and mess with codes and use them to create multiple errors, this allows him to reach through the computer and pull people into the game. *Lightning Null can summon lightning or any type of lightning bolts to strike his victims down to the ground and paralyze them, he can summon multiple bolts of lightning and even form them together to create a massive bolt of lightning. Fire Null is not invincible to fire or lava, as shown by videos when lava is near him he tends to teleport away to another location. Type Of Villain Null falls under Five types of Villain. Internet Villain, Creepypasta Villain, Video Game Villain, Evil creation, Homicidal, Murderer and Stalker. Theme Song Unknown Voice https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0_wn9QciHy4 (Entity 303, yes it's weird I chose it but I like it) Null Quotes "You have angered me" "I have been awoken" "For this, you will pay" "You have angered me once again" "Destruction shall arise" "Feel my anger" "I shall destroy your monuments" "IronHaven will fall" "I require three sacrifices" Category:Villains Category:Minecraft Category:Creepypasta